Why Colour is Important
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Byakuya tells why colour is important to all brothers who care for their sisters out there. a must read, rated for some violence. [ichiruki]


Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach…

Summary: Another over- protective brother fic. Takes place after Soul Society arc. As everyone rests after the incident with Aizen, Byakuya teaches why colour is so important to him when it comes to Rukia… [Ichiruki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a few minutes after he had asked for her forgiveness.

Rukia looked at her now sleeping brother, guilt flowing through her body.

Because of her, so many precious people to her had been injured. That gave her one more reason to kill Urahara, but before that, she was going to torture him very slowly…

A groan coming from the other side took her attention.

"Kurosaki!"

"Kurosaki- kun!"

"Ichigo!"

_-Ichigo…- _the boy had awoken at last. Rukia's heart clenched as she realized how close she had lost him, Renji, and so many others…

Could she take it if any one of them had died the same way Kaien- dono did?

_-And its all my fault…- _Rukia choked back a sob. She had better ask for forgiveness before she regretted not doing so, like so many years ago…

Hurriedly swiping tears from her face, Rukia quickly but quietly left her brother's side.

What she didn't know that, Byakuya's super sense of hearing had awoken him…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes. Despite Orihime's healing, his wounds still hurt. A lot, in fact. Orihime must have seen it, for she suddenly looked upset.

"Gomen, Kurosaki- kun…that was as much I could do…"

"Ah…don't worry about it. You did your best, so its okay…" Ichigo gave a weak thumbs- up sign. Oihime smiled weakly in reply as Chad smiled slightly and Ishida sighed in relief.

"Ichigo…" All four of them looked up to face Rukia, who had a rather downcast look on her face. Ishida blinked once and understood.

"Inoue- san, Chad, let's go see where we can help out…" he stood up and gently tugged the other two away.

Rukia reminded herself to thank Ishida later as she knelt down next to Ichigo. There was an awkard silence. Finally, Ichigo broke the silence.

"Uh…Rukia, you okay…?"

"I should be the one saying that…you moron…look at you…" Rukia's voice cracked as she looked at the bandages and blood on him. Ichigo gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey, its okay, you know…its unavoidable- " He was cut off as Rukia broke down and yelled.

"Its so not okay, you big jerk! What if you died out there? And it was avoidable, if you just LISTENED to me and gone home with your tail between your legs, you big idiot, idiot, IDIOT! When will you start listening to me for once!? I won't forgive myself if anything happens to any of you, do you know that!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WAS FRIGHTENED OF LOSING YOU, STUPID STRAWBERRY- ORANGE HEAD!?" she screamed at him amid tears that were running down her face.

Ichigo blinked his eyes in astonishment, then softened slightly as he watched Rukia cry, her hands covering her face. Weeks of controlled emotion were finally set free. Rukia didn't care if it disturbed anyone; she had enough. She didn't care if the nobles of the Kuchiki clan looked at her with disdain; she just wanted to free the pent- up emotions she had so painstakingly held back over the weeks.

Thankfully, no one blamed her for it. In fact, everyone was glad that Rukia was crying; this at least told them that she was very much alive, and that it wasn't a dream. Ukitake sighed as he looked at her, somehow glad that she looked a lot more better now.

"Maybe…this is a miracle…" He said softly as he looked up at the sunset skies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken quite a while before she stopped bawling.

"Finally stopped?" Ichigo said jokingly as he smiled at her.

"Shut up…" she mumbled as she wiped gently at her bloodshot eyes, cleaning the traces of her tears using the sleeve of her kimono.

As Ichigo watched her crying moments ago, it suddenly made him realize how much he had meant to her. And over he time where he swore to get stronger not just for himself but for everyone he cared for, he realized how much he needed her.

And now, he was not going to let her slip out of his grasp.

"Rukia." She looked up.

"Could you sit behind me?" Rukia looked questioningly at him.

"Whatever for?"

"Just do it." Rukia raised an eyebrow, but did as he had said.

Once he sensed her sitting behind from where he laid, he motioned for her to bend over. Rukia, thinking that he wanted to say something, bent over and hovered above his face.

"Hey Rukia? You know something?"

Ichigo placed his hand on the back of her head. Rukia's face turned an interesting shade of red as she realized how close their faces were.

"I…really like you!" Never giving her a chance to answer, he pressed down gently as they lips met, with Rukia flushing brightly.

Oh course…Byakuya had been watching…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Byakuya's Colour Lesson for Brothers_

When you see no colour or green, means you think its okay.

When you see amber, it means a warning that something is about to happen.

When you see blue, means you are becoming frightened.

When you see blue with spots, means your blood pressure is getting too high and you need a hospital soon. It also means that you're going into shock.

When you see violet, means you have already gone into shock and is now in a -brother- must- protect- sister- state.

When you see brown or silver, means you are holding a weapon (preferably a baseball bat, works better)

When you see green, means you are a little envious of your sister who found someone she likes.

When you see pink, means you're getting a little hot- headed up in the head and you want the head of whoever is in a devil- may- care mood and is kissing your sister.

When you see a rainbow, you suddenly see your sister's thoughts with this guys she's wants to be with.

And when you see red…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Everyone jerked.

"UNOHANA- TAICHOUUUUUUU!!! KUCHIKI- TAICHOU'S WOUNDS HAVE GOTTEN WORSE!!!"

"Oh? How bad?"

"A FOUNTAIN OF BLOOD SPURTED FROM HIS BODY!!!" (that's what seeing red is…)

"Nani? This is bad, come on, everyone, pitch in to help. Move him away from Kurosaki and Rukia- chan please…"

Rukia had momentarily broken away from the kiss when she heard the healer screeching about her brother, when she saw a large pool of blood.

"Nii- sama!" she tried to move, but Ichigo had a firm grip on her.

"Ichigo!"

"Don't worry, that brother of yours won't die so easily…now, where were we?"

"Ichi-" she was once more cut off as Ichigo claimed her lips.

(Actually, Ichigo does really like Rukia, but he's doing this so he can aggravate Byakuya more…)

"UNOHANA- TAICHOU!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER FOUNTAIN JUST ERUPTED FROM HIS BODDDDDDYYYYYY!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: To all brothers out there, do take note of Byakuya's guide to over- protective brothers, it may help you in the near future…XD (jus kidding!)_

_Anyway, another one of my random fics, sorry for the depressing part at first, but I hope you like this story!_

_Ja ne! (Oh yes, this story is dedicated to all those who reviewed for chapter 2 of my other story (10 reasons)!_


End file.
